xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MomoQca/Adventure! (dialogue)
Scene 1: Skybound Coil Tree :Mia :Wait a— Huh? Well, this ain't good... :Now what am I— Whoa, Chief? Is that you?! Fancy meeting you here! :Oh, sorry. I'm blocking the way, huh? Here, just gimme one sec... :Aaand... Huh? Whoa! Wait! AAAUUUGH! :...Phew! That was WAY too close. Almost took quite a spill there! :Man, these are tricky—it's taking me forever to get used to moving around on them. It's seriously been one snag after the next since leaving NLA. :Like, a minute ago I was all "ADVENTURE, WOO! GLOWY FORESTS, YEAH!" :Basically being a huge idiot. You know? Me? :Then this pack of whatevers comes barreling at me from outta nowhere, and I've got zero combat skills, so I just ran. ...Obviously. :Dropped my comm device on the way, too. Like a genius. :So that means no calling for evac. Or a cab home. Or pizza delivery. :Oh, SHOOT! I had all those points saved up, too! One free pie with the works! :Typical. I should have used 'em before taking off. :What was I talking about? ...Oh, right! So I need a favor, Chief. :Can you help me look for my comm device? :It shouldn't take long. I'm sure I dropped it somewhere around here. :Two heads are better than one, right? And more than two is...better-er? I guess? :Cross :Choice A — Assist: Assist Mia in her search. :Mia :Ooh, really?! :Thank you SO much. You're the BEST, Chief! :Gosh, real BLADEs are all so nice. :Anyway, let's get this search party started, shall we? :You take that direction, and I'll go this way. If one of us finds my comm device, our secret signal will be to shriek as loud as we can! :And if you run into hostiles... Um... I guess you can deal with them yourself? :Okay, DISPERSE! :Message :Choice A — Accept: Accept this mission? Scene 2: Skybound Coil Tree :Mia :Any luck finding my comm device, Chief? :Yes! That's it! You found it! :Wow, I looked FOREVER with no luck. You're amazing, Chief! :I owe you big time. Thank you so much! :Leave it to an experienced BLADE operative, eh? You certainly showed me up. :I've got to get my act in gear and train up to be a pro BLADE like you, stat! :Thanks again, Chief. You were a big help. Hopefully we'll meet again sometime! :I'll probably—no, DEFINITELY—be a proper BLADE by then. Maybe we'll end up competing for jobs! :Oh, but uh...if so, try and go easy on me, okay? :Until then, I'm off! :You take care out there, Chief. :Cross :Choice A — Watch: Watch Mia leave. :Mia :Bow chikka wow wowwwwww! Time for some adveeentuuure... Dum de-dum duuuummmm... YEAH! :Hmm? You say something, Chief? Sorry. I was kinda composing my theme song. :Were you harmonizing? Aw, that's so sweet! Thanks, buddy! :See you around! :GAAAH! H-hey, Chief... Little help? :There was this big rock blocking the road, right? :So I start climbing over it, and it started moving! :Now I can't get dooown! HELP! :Your adorable protégé is in crisis! Scene 3: Canopied Nightwood :Mia :Hey, Chief! Little help up here for your ol' pal, Mia? :This fake boulder thing is definitely not a real boulder. So PLEASE KILL IT! :Pretty sure I won't die if you can do me that one little favor. Scene 4: Canopied Nightwood :Mia :...Wha? :Chief! Oh, thank you! :I knew you'd come rescue me. You're so professional and junk! :But I'll tell you what I DON'T know... :Why does this stuff keep happening to me?! I'm just trying to get through the forest here! :Is this cosmic payback for stiffing you back there? You know, karma? Or...whatever? :Or wait... You have eerie cursing powers! Aw, you wouldn't curse little old Mia, right, Chief? :ANYway, I'm safe, you're safe... All's well that ends well, right? :Though it might not be a bad idea for me to learn how to use a gun, huh? :Hmm... Not really my style, though. :Yes! Well. The real take-home here is that this forest and I are a terrible match. :I am OVER it! From here on, I'll stick to exploring east of New LA. :Thanks again for bailing me out on a regular basis here, Chief. :I'll let you get back to your own adventures. Stay safe, yeah? :Happy trails! Category:Blog posts